Puck
by chibichibi k
Summary: It's my name, what else does it mean?" - Puck/Kurt pre-slash, Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

**Author's Notes: **So this was inspired by a comment made in the Puckurt community on Livejournal about Puck's last name is slightly naughty. Pucker is a slang term for asshole but I being a genius read it as just Puck. So hence why for this story the slang term for asshole is Puck. Okay? Okay.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Puck**_

"Noah," Kurt called out, trying and apparently failing to get the jock's attention. He continued to walk away as though he hadn't heard Kurt's call. "Hey, Noah, wait up!"

Puck didn't respond and kept walking towards the parking lot. He was practically speed walking to his car and if he could just make it before Kurt pissed him off any further, it would be a good thing. Unfortunately, Kurt Hummel was a persistent bastard.

"Hey, Noah!" Kurt grasped Puck's arm, anchoring the jock in place. "Geez, I know you heard me calling you. I just wanted to – "

Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly he had the air ripped from his lungs as his back connected harshly with the side of Puck's pickup truck. A wave of fear washed over the shorter teen as he took in the jock's angry face, one he hadn't had the good fortune of seeing in a good while.

"Stop calling me that" Puck growled dangerously as he pressed in close to Kurt.

The gleek's eyes widened in fear as the jock loomed over him. Even after years of dealing with Puck and his torture techniques, Kurt was still scared of how angry the jock could get. But also after years of dealing with Puck, Kurt was able to hide his fear and protect himself with indifference and false bravado.

"Then what should I call you? There's no way I'm going to call you "Puck" like everyone else does," Kurt retorted. "I never have and I don't plan on doing it now."

Puck was taken aback by Kurt's declaration of sorts and thought over all his past interactions with the shorter teen over the years. True enough, Kurt had never once addressed him as "Puck" in all the years they've known each other. It was usually some slander against his intelligence; Neanderthal, meathead, jock for brains, and on one memorable occasion, vapid airhead. But never once had "Puck" ever left Kurt's lips and now it seemed that the teen was now going to call him "Noah" since their interactions had turned from being thrown into dumpsters to a sort of pseudo friendship.

At least Kurt was attempting to become friends with him instead of slinging insults and making queer jokes to Finn behind his back like Puck was doing. Now, Puck felt like a complete asshole. Here Kurt was trying to be friends and Puck was just being a prick. Sure he was nice while they were in glee club but as soon as it was done he'd be back to terrorizing Kurt.

"Why don't you call me Puck?" The jock asked curiosity getting the better of him. He backed away from Kurt as well, giving the kid some space to breathe.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck. "You really don't know what Puck means do you?" He asked incredulously.

"What it means?" The jock titled his head to the side slightly, his curiosity growing as well as his confusion. "It's my name, what else could it mean?"

Kurt was shocked that Noah Puckerman of all people was not up-to-date on his slang but then again if he was, Kurt was sure that the jock wouldn't allow anyone to call him "Puck."

"What's it mean, Hummel?"

Preparing himself for the inevitable fallout of his conversation, Kurt began to explain."Puck is a slang term for a certain part of a person's anatomy, basically when everyone calls you Puck, their calling you an asshole."

"Wait... What?"

Kurt sighed. "Puck, its slang for asshole, 'cause it puckers. So everyone calling you Puck is the same as calling you asshole. Get it?"

"So... All these years, everyone has been calling me an asshole?" Puck – Noah questioned, his anger rising.

"Yes and no. I'm sure not everyone at this poor excuse for a school knows what "Puck" means. Those that do though probably put _a lot_ of emphasis on your name."

"Oh..." Noah didn't know what to do now. Should he just pass it off as a joke and not bother wondering about who exactly knew what they were calling him. Probably best in the long run to just forget about it. There was no way he wanted everyone in school to start calling him Noah. Kurt was enough. "So you've never...?"

Kurt smiled softly at Noah. "If I was going to call you an asshole, I'd call you an asshole. I'm very direct and slang is not direct."

"Good to know, Hummel. Now what did you want?"

"Huh?"

"You were chasing me down earlier for a reason, weren't you?"

"Oh, right," Kurt said and started digging into his designer bag for something. "I know you probably have a million of these things lying around your room but still, here."

Kurt shoved a guitar pick into Noah's hand. It was a plain, worn pick but the jock recognized it as his lucky pick, the one he'd thought he'd lost. "I've been looking everywhere for this," Noah confessed as he held the pick carefully between his index finger and thumb. "It was my first one. Where'd you find it?"

Kurt beamed. "I found it under the piano. I dropped one of my books and when I picked it up I saw your pick lying by the piano bench. I thought you might want it back."

"Thanks, Kurt."

The shorter teen's smile brightened at the use of his first name. "No problem."

Noah couldn't help but return Kurt's smile. It wasn't everyday that one saw a true and genuine smile gracing Kurt's lips. Seeing it made Noah want to bring it out more in the younger teen, that and also that he was somewhat making up for all the hell he'd put Kurt through, if only a little bit.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever want, I could teach you how to play guitar. You know, if you want to learn," Noah offered.

"Sure and in return I can teach you how to dress in something other than your letterman's jacket and jeans," Kurt smiled sincerely.

Noah knew an olive branch when he saw one. Maybe they could eventually become friends. "Sounds like a fair trade. See you tomorrow, Kurt?"

"Yup." Kurt's smile was almost as wide as his face. It was a nice look on him, in Noah's mind. The shorter teen stepped away from Noah then and started heading to his recently repaired and returned car. "See you tomorrow, asshole," he called affectionately.

Noah was too stunned to do anything but stutter out a loud "Hummel" before the gleek got away.

It would definitely be interesting to see what came out of his olive branch that he'd accepted. Hopefully it didn't have any broken pieces that would result in splinters. Though, Noah didn't think that would be a problem.

END


End file.
